1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container caps and to metered dispensed material, such as powder, granular, acicular, and other shaped material that should be used in predetermined amounts. Specifically, the present invention is a cap with a combination spoon-lid wherein the spoon-lid is removable from the container to open a dispensing orifice and, when removed, acts as a spoon for metered dispensing of the material in the container, for predetermined amount usage. The spoon-lid includes a main structure with a handle and a scoop, and an adjustable gate means at least partially inside the scoop that is moveable so as to increase or decrease the volume of the scoop. Thus, for example, a user could set the spoon for a half dose, a full dose or a double dose, or a ¼ tablespoon, a ½ tablespoon, a ¾ tablespoon or a full tablespoon. This invention has use in the fields of medicine, nutrition and vitamins, supplements, pest poisons, seasonings and many other applications.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following prior art is representative of the state of the art in the field of caps and closures with measuring features:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,813 to Ronald L. Horsley describes the ornamental design for a combined container and cap with attached spoon, substantially as shown and described.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,706,815 to Ferdinand Phillipson describes in combination, a sheet metal bottle closure, and a measuring receptacle attached integrally at one edge directly to said bottle closure and adapted to lie outside of and along the neck of the bottle and between the mouth and the body of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,274 to Max Schaffer describes the combination with a medicine bottle having an eccentric neck, a closure cap detachably engaged with the neck, a metal bar secured to the closure cap and provided on one end with a helical hinge coil, a spoon having a helical hinge coil on one end thereof slidably and detachably engaged with the hinge coil of the bar, and a ring slidable on the bottle for restraining the spoon against the side of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,965 to Albert W. Gebhard describes a container for flowable materials such as baby food and the like that has a circular shaped enclosing cap with a post opening into the interior of the container. A cover having an elongated hollow extension terminating in a feeder or dispenser portion releasably engages the circular cap so that the hollow extension can be routably aligned with the cap port thereby allowing transfer of flowable materials from the container into the feeder portion by gravity, flexure of the container of both. The cover is rotatable on the circular cap so as to control the amount of opening alignment with the cap port between a fully open and fully sealing closure position. The cover and cap can include cooperating stops for facilitating alignment and closure. An O-ring in surrounding relation to the cap port provides additional sealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,360 to Oswaldo J. Rodriquez describes a measuring device that has a cooperative plastic measuring liquid dropper dispensing a precise volume of liquid directly into an integral plastic spoon bowl. The spoon bowl is integrally foldably hinged to the dispensing tip of the medicine dropper by an integral plastic hinge. An integral plastic snap lock projection disposed on the outer surface of the dropper retains the spoon bowl in a compact storage position in a bottle of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,640 to George F. Resio decribes a bottle top of generally cup type configuration that is removably affixed to a medicine bottle at the open top thereof for selectively opening and closing such top. A plastic spoon has an elongated stem integrally formed with the bottle top and extends therefrom. Thus, a consumer of medicine from the bottle having a contagious illness prevents the spread of his illness by utilizing the spoon to convey medicine from the bottle to his mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,558 to David W. Cargile describes a blow molded container having a break-way measuring and dispensing cup. In the disclosed embodiments, the cup is formed during molding from a web extending along a parting line of the blow-molded container body. The web has a weakened region which detachably connects the cup to the container. The cup can be reattached either on the container or its cap in a non-use storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,926 to Malcolm Ross describes a pharmaceutical formulation in semisolid form useful for a systemic treatment of an illness that is disclosed, as well as a device for containing and measuring a unit dose of the formulation comprising a squeezable container having a cap with a spoon attached hereto and closure for resealing the squeezable container after use. A child proof closure useful for the device is also disclosed.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.